


Ein Feind wie ein Freund

by Zwergwidderchen (Usagi)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Zwergwidderchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Uhren-Arena hat die Siegertruppe um Katniss und Peeta wenig ruhige Momente. Doch in denen, die sie haben, merkt Peeta, dass Finnick gar kein schlechter Kerl ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unruhiger Schlaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friend-like foe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071346) by [Usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi)



> Diese FF habe ich unter dem Namen AkaSabakuryu auch auf fanfiktion.de hochgeladen.

Finnicks POV

Irgendwann im Morgengrauen steht Katniss Everdeen auf.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich gehe jagen.“  
„Geh nicht zu weit weg.“, sage ich nur und richte meine Sinne wieder auf den Dschungel. Ich höre ihre sich entfernenden Schritte. Das leise Zirpen von Insekten, das entfernte Schlagen der Wellen an den Strand. Ein leises Schnurren, wahrscheinlich einer ihrer Pfeile.  
Johanna, Betee und Peeta schlafen noch friedlich.  
Ich seufze und lehne mich gegen einen Baumstamm, meinen Dreizack locker in der Hand und blicke hinauf in den Himmel der Arena. In Gedanken bin ich bei Mags, meiner alten Mentorin. Ihr Verlust lastet immer noch schwer auf mir.  
Ein leises Stöhnen reißt mich aus meiner Melancholie. Wachsam und geräuschlos erhebe ich mich, balanciere auf den Fußballen und lausche.  
Da, wieder.  
Es ist Peeta, der unruhig schläft. Ich nähere mich ihm und blicke auf ihn hinunter. Seine Augen rollen heftig hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und sein Gesicht zuckt angespannt. Er scheint wohl keine schönen Träume zu haben. Wieder stöhnt er gequält auf und eine seiner Hände machte eine abrupte Abwehrbewegung, kraftlos und verzweifelt. Natürlich weil er schläft, doch diese schwächliche Bewegung lässt mich neben ihm in die Hocke gehen.  
„Hey, Peeta.“, zische ich. Als Antwort kommt nur ein leises Stöhnen, also lege ich ihm sachte eine Hand an die Schulter, begleitet von einem beruhigenden „Schhh.“. Dennoch schreckt Peeta aus dem Schlaf sofort in eine sitzende Position.  
„Katniss!“, keucht er und starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Sie ist nur eben jagen gegangen. Du hattest einen Alptraum, deswegen hab ich dich geweckt.“ Ich stehe wieder auf, während der Tribut aus Zwölf hektisch um sich blickt, langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrt. Jedenfalls in das, was uns die Spielmacher als Realität verkaufen.  
„Ich... ich...“, stößt er hervor und ich lege mahnend einen Finger an die Lippen, dass er leise sein soll. Der Schreck steht ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, also gebe ich ihm ein Zeichen und entferne mich wieder ein paar Schritte von den Schlafenden. Wenn er reden will, soll er Johanna und Beetee nicht wecken.  
Peeta setzt sich neben mich, kaum, dass ich mich niedergelassen und meinen Dreizack abgelegt habe. Er seufzt und reibt sich das Gesicht. Dann schweigt er.  
„Was hast du denn geträumt, das dich so fertig macht?“, frage ich aufs Geratewohl, doch Peeta schüttelt nur den Kopf, er will es mir nicht sagen. Er hat die Knie angezogen, die Arme um sie geschlungen und etwas an seiner Körperhaltung reizt mich, seinem offensichtlichen Bedürfnis nach Zuwendung nachzukommen. Ich rutsche näher an ihn heran und flüstere in sein Ohr:  
„Was bedrückt dich, sodass du davon träumst? Hast du irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die dich bis in den Schlaf verfolgen?“ Ich merke, wie Peeta erschaudert, doch er weicht nicht zurück und ein spielerisches Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Er lässt sich wohl nicht so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen wie Katniss. Ich rücke ihm noch ein bisschen weiter auf die Pelle, lege eine Hand um seine Schultern, die andere auf seinen Arm.  
„Willst du deine Geheimnisse nicht mit mir teilen?“, hauche ich nah bei seinem Gesicht, meine Stimme kaum wahrnehmbar. Gut möglich, dass sämtliche Richtmikrofone um uns herum gerade auf Maximum eingestellt werden, damit die Zuschauer im Kapitol ja jedes Wort verstehen können.  
„Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten...“, fahre ich genauso leise fort.  
Natürlich ist das paradox, weil um uns herum überall Kameras sind. Um ein Geheimnis geheim zu halten könnte es wohl kaum einen schlechteren Ort geben als eine Arena. Ich sage das nur, weil ich Mellarks Reaktion sehen will.  
Er wendet mir langsam sein Gesicht zu und bewegt seinen Kopf leicht zurück, bevor er mich ansieht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt unbewegt, als er sagt: „Nein, danke Finnick, ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas an mir oder meinem Privatleben gibt das dich interessiert und du noch nicht weißt.“  
Doch in seinen Augen flackert es auf, das, was mich im Inneren mit diebischem Vergnügen füllt: Unbehagen. Und es hat nichts mit seinem Alptraum zu tun. Nur ein Schatten, der über seine Augen huscht, doch ich bin mittlerweile sehr geübt darin, so geringe Reaktionen wahrzunehmen.  
Kurz wiege ich innerlich ab: Es gibt einen Plan, an den ich mich halten muss, doch ich denke, es ist durchaus Zeit, Peeta Mellarck ein wenig zu necken.  
Auf meinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus.


	2. Meeresgetier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peetas PoV

Wir haben eine ganze Ladung Brot aus Distrikt drei bekommen und beschlossen, gemeinsam Fische zu fangen, um mal wieder eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zu bekommen. Während Katniss am Strand Wache hält, sind Johanna, Beetee, Finnick und ich im Wasser und fangen die Meerestiere. Das heißt, Finnick harpuniert sie einfach geschickt mit seinem Dreizack, während Johanna nach Muscheln taucht und ich und Beetee mit dem Netz, das Finnick zuvor geflochten hat, Fische fangen. Wir stehen nur hüfthoch im Wasser, weil weder Beetee noch ich richtig schwimmen können.  
Gerade freue ich mich darüber, dass im Wasser keine gefährlichen Tiere lauern, sondern wohl nur essbare Fische und Muscheln, als ich es sehe: Eine blass weiße, fast transparente wabernde Halbkugel mit Tentakeln daran, die im Wasser auf mich zuschwebt. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist und es sieht eigentlich harmlos aus, aber man traut in der Arena besser nichts, das man nicht kennt.  
Ich weiche ein Stück zurück und will Beetee warnen, als die nächste Welle das Ding unvermittelt erfasst und mit Schwung gegen meinen Oberschenkel treibt. Es brennt höllisch, ein Schmerzenslaut entfährt mir und ich mache einen Satz rückwärts, lande im Wasser und strample um wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen.  
Das halb-durchsichtige Wesen treibt schon wieder von mir weg, doch der Schmerz breitet sich weiter aus. Das Netz habe ich fallen gelassen, gerade hab ich andere Probleme, als Fische zu fangen. Ich schaffe es, mich wieder hinzustellen und sehe, dass mein Oberschenkel wo er Kontakt mit dem Ding hatte, krebsrot geworden ist und eigenartige Blasen wirft. Ich wende mich an Beetee, sehe, dass der sich zu Finnick gedreht hat und dieser auf uns zukommt, da wird mir schwindlig und die Welt beginnt, sich zu drehen. Ich sehen noch Beetees erschrockenes Gesicht und dann falle ich einfach um, Wasser schlägt über mir zusammen, doch ich fühle mich zu kraftlos, um mich an die Oberfläche zu strampeln. Stattdessen kämpfe ich gegen eine Ohnmacht. Mein Bein brennt wie Feuer. Kurz wird alles schwarz, dann werde ich aus dem Wasser gezogen. Eine Stimme sagt „Schon gut, gib ihn mir. War wohl nur ein Quallenstich. Manche kriegen davon einen Kollaps.“  
Ich werde hochgehoben und spüre, dass ich getragen werde. _Manche_ kriegen einen Kollaps davon? Super, jetzt fühle ich mich schwach. Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich deswegen zusammenklappen?  
Katniss' erschreckter Schrei. Ein dunkles Brummen von der Person, die mich trägt, dann warmer, rauer Sand, auf den ich abgelegt werde. Als ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich Katniss und Finnick über mir.  
„Peeta, geht es dir gut?“, fragt Katniss ängstlich. „Kannst du mich hören?“  
Ich nicke matt und probiere, mich aufzurichten. Böser Fehler. Übelkeit steigt in mir auf und ich lege mich wieder hin. „Ja.“, sage ich. „Mir ist nur ziemlich schwindlig, ich glaub, ich bleib einfach ein bisschen liegen...“  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragt Katniss Finnick, der gerade etwas Salzwasser auf meinen Oberschenkel gießt.  
„Quallenstich. Von der Sorte Qualle normalerweise harmlos, aber hier in der Arena weiß man nicht...“ Er bedeckt die Verbrennung sorgfältig mit trockenem Sand. Katniss beobachtet ihn scharf, mir selber ist zu schwindlig, um mir gerade über mögliche Hinterlistigkeiten unserer Verbündeten Gedanken zu machen. Finnick zieht ein Messer und ich merke, dass Katniss sich versteift. Sie hat Pfeil und Bogen noch in der Hand, doch sie hebt ihn nicht, als Finnick ihr einen belustigten Blick zuwirft. Er hat mich schon einmal wiederbelebt in dieser Arena, wieso sollte er mich also erst an den Strand zerren, um mich dann abzustechen? Das wäre für Finnick Odair zu stillos, soweit vertraue ich ihm. Mit dem Rücken des Messers streicht Finnick vorsichtig den Sand wieder von meinem Bein.  
„Wird das wieder?“, fragt Katniss besorgt. Sie will offensichtlich etwas tun, helfen, doch weiß nicht was oder wie. Finnick nickt nur, vertieft in seine Arbeit.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragt Katniss und Finnick schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Du kannst aufpassen. Die anderen sollen ruhig weiter Fische fangen.“ Finnick sieht nicht auf, als er mit ihre spricht, seine grünen Augen bleiben auf mich geheftet. Mir wird wieder schwindlig und ich schließe die Augen.  
„Ich will Peeta nur ein bisschen beobachten, ob seine Symptome sich verschlimmern. Dann wissen wir, ob das eine normale Qualle war oder eine Mutation.“  
Katniss murmelt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe und ich öffne die Augen wieder, als erneut Sand auf mein Bein rieselt. Finnicks Finger sind vorsichtig, es tut nicht weh, das Brennen ist besser geworden.  
„Das entfernt Tentakelreste.“, sagt er leise, als er den Sand wieder von meinem Bein streicht. „Ist dir einfach nur schwindlig oder sonst noch irgendwas?“  
„Wenn ich mich aufrichte, wird mir übel, aber ansonsten geht’s mir ganz gut...“, murmle ich, eingelullt vom warmen Sand, meinem Schwindel und Finnicks Fürsorge.  
Finnick nickt, er sieht nicht besorgter aus.  
„Dumm, dass sie Haut und nicht meine Prothese erwischt hat.“, sage ich. Finnick sieht auf und lächelt mich an. Mir wird warm, weil ich erkenne, dass seine vom Kapitol so vermarktete Laszivität nur eine Maske ist. Eine Rolle, die er spielt. In Wahrheit ist er fürsorglich und zuverlässig. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, als ich gegen das Kraftfeld gelaufen bin. Und jetzt hat er mir auch geholfen. Ich muss an Mags denken, die ihn so gern hatte und um die er sich so liebevoll gekümmert hat und spüre einen Stich. Ihr Tod tut mir leid.  
Finnick ist fertig und setzt sich neben mich in den Sand, wirft mir einen Blick zu und sieht dann zu den anderen hinaus aufs Wasser.  
Ebenso leid wie Mags' Tod tut es mir, dass unser Bündnis nicht ewig dauern kann. Früher oder später werden ich und Katniss uns gegen die anderen wenden müssen, wenn Katniss hier leben raus kommen soll. Es wäre einfacher, wenn ich Finnick hassen würde, aber das kann ich nicht.  
Ich stütze mich auf die Ellbogen und richte mich vorsichtig ein Stückchen auf.  
„Na, geht’s dir besser?“, fragt Finnick mich.  
Ich mag ihn eigentlich. Vielleicht könnte ich mich von ihm töten lassen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sein Dreizack erscheint mir vielversprechend darin, kurzen Prozess zu machen. Am besten wäre es vielleicht, erst alle anderen loszuwerden, bis nur noch Katniss, er und ich in der Gruppe sind. Dann lasse ich mich von ihm töten, und Katniss muss ihn dann nur noch erschießen und...  
Seine meergrünen Augen sehen mich an und ich schäme mich so unendlich für meine Gedanken. Ich komme mir richtig dreckig vor und lasse mich wieder in den Sand sinken.  
„Mir ist immer noch ein bisschen schwindlig.“, erkläre ich. „Kann man dagegen nichts machen?“ Mein Bein brennt immer noch, aber ich will nicht noch mehr jammern.  
„Nein, hier in der Arena nicht, tut mir leid.“, sagt Finnick. „Eigentlich müsste man den Stich auch kühlen, aber seit wir hier drin sind, ist mir noch nichts Kühles untergekommen.“  
Ich schenke ihm dennoch ein möglichst wenig schmerzverzerrtes, dankbares Lächeln und er grinst zurück.  
„Bleib einfach noch ein bisschen liegen. Ich pass schon auf dich auf.“ Er zwinkert verschwörerisch und verstrubbelt meine Haare und mir ist das peinlich, deswegen richte ich meinen Blick wieder auf den rosaroten Himmel der Arena.


	3. Wasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peetas PoV

Meinem Bein geht es mittlerweile besser und ich melde mich freiwillig zum Wasserzapfen. Finnick begleitet mich als Wache. Wir machen es immer so, dass der, der Wasser zapft, von einem anderen Gruppenmitglied beschützt wird, aber seit der Sache mit der Qualle ist es mir ein wenig unangenehm, wenn Finnick das bei mir übernimmt. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich käme nicht alleine zurecht und bräuchte einen Babysitter, ich will nicht schwach erscheinen. Natürlich ist das Unsinn, wäre einer der anderen gegangen, wäre er genauso mitgekommen. Trotzdem, erst muss er mich wiederbeleben und dann aus dem Wasser ziehen... ein wenig an meinem Stolz genagt hat beides schon. Weil es einfach jedes Mal Finnick war, der mir geholfen hat.  
Wir schweigen, während ich ein Loch in den Baum bohre, um den Zapfhahn hineinzustecken. Meine Gedanken kreisen jetzt wieder um meine eigentlich größte Sorge: Katniss hier lebend rauszubekommen. Offenbar sieht man mir meinen Gemütszustand an, denn Finnick fragt mich, wieso ich so ein trauriges Gesicht mache. Ich erkläre ihm mein Dilemma, Katniss um jeden Preis beschützen zu wollen, erwähne jedoch nicht meinen Gedanken von gestern, dass Finnick mich am Ende aus dem Weg schaffen könnte, damit Katniss mich nicht erschießen muss. Das ist eine dumme Idee gewesen.   
„Weißt du“, schließe ich und ramme das Messer ein letztes Mal in die Rinde. Das Loch ist jetzt groß genug, sodass der Hahn hineinpasst.   
„Ich sehe nun mal keine sonderlich guten Chancen für meinen Plan. Ich bin zwar stark, aber nicht schnell, und...“, ich zögere, „denke nicht, dass ich gegen Johanna... oder dich viel ausrichten könnte.“ Ich meide Finnicks Blick, betrachte stattdessen den dünnen Wasserstrahl, der die Muschel in meiner Hand füllt. Ob es klug war, das zuzugeben? Habe ich mir damit nicht unnötig Blöße gegeben? Vielleicht habe ich aber auch an seinen Beschützerinstinkt appelliert, den er ja sehr ausgeprägt hat. Gespannt warte ich, was er erwidern wird.  
Finnick kommt langsam etwas näher.  
„Erst einmal müssen wir die Karrieros loswerden.“, sagt er gedämpft. Sein Tonfall ernst und beruhigend zugleich. „Zerbrich dir nicht so viel den Kopf über die Zukunft, Peeta.“   
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an.   
Finnicks grüne Augen schimmern hübsch im schummrigen Licht unter dem dichten Blätterdach. Ich bin dankbar, dass er mich nicht auslacht. Meine Sorgen bezüglich seiner Reaktion waren unbegründet, ich hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich habe ich ihn in den letzten gemeinsam Tagen in der Arena doch besser kennen gelernt. Vielleicht ist es naiv, ihm zu vertrauen, doch ich kann nicht anders.   
„Versuch lieber, das Beste aus dem Jetzt zu machen.“, sagt Finnick leise und lächelt mich auf seine neckische Art an, sodass mein Herz einen Satz lang aussetzt. Kein Wunder, dass so viele für ihn schwärmen – man kann fast nicht anders, wenn er einen so ansieht. Sein Blick hält meinen gefangen, ich versinke in dem geheimnisvollen Meergrün und weigere mich, zuerst wegzusehen. Auch, weil ich meinen Blick gar nicht mehr von Finnicks Augen abwenden _kann_. Er sieht mich einfach nur an, als würde er auf etwas warten. Entfernt höre ich das Tropfen des Wassers auf dem Waldboden und ein paar leise Vogelstimmen. Bevor ich völlig abdrifte, finde ich meine Stimme wieder und höre mich „Du hast recht, danke.“ sagen. Es klingt sehr weit weg. Ich hebe die Hand und klopfe Finnick auf die Schulter, um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, denn die Situation ist komisch.   
Seine Haut ist nass und rutschig von der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit und dem Schweiß, den wir hier drin alle literweise vergießen. Wann genau ist Finnick so nah gekommen? Als ich ihn berühre, blitzen seine Augen auf und sein Lächeln wird zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen. Schnell packt er meine Hände und mir kann gerade noch die Hitze ins Gesicht schießen, als mir klar wird, die er seine letzten Worte gemeint hat, da drückt er mich schon an den nächsten Baum. Ich schnappe nach Luft, als Antwort weht mir nur Finnicks Atem ins Gesicht und er sieht unter halb geschlossenen Lidern auf mich hinunter. Er heftet meine Handgelenke gegen den Stamm. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, ich erhasche noch einen Blick in Finnicks Augen, dann verschließt er meinen Mund mit seinem und mit einem überraschten Seufzer schließe ich die Augen.


End file.
